The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a blower facility structure and, more particularly, relates to a vacuum cleaner having a blower facility structure including an improved exhaust air passage structure suitable for the blower facility structure.
There are two kinds of conventional vacuum cleaners, one of which has a blower facility structure and another of which does not have a blower facility structure. In such conventional vacuum cleaners, the vacuum cleaner having the blower facility structure is not capable of being used as part of a line or series which includes vacuum cleaners without the blower facility structure.
A vacuum cleaner having a blower facility structure is proposed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2847/1986. The vacuum cleaner has a dispersion exhaust air port and a concentration exhaust air port for the blower facility function. The concentration exhaust air port is positioned upstream of the dispersion exhaust air port. Both the dispersion exhaust air port and the concentration exhaust air port are installed at the rear portion of the vacuum cleaner main body. A lid is provided within the vacuum cleaner mai body so as to normally close the concentration exhaust air port by means of a spring member.